


Our Love Is A Ghost

by ES_Rowan



Series: Strange Magic [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Sorry Not Sorry, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ES_Rowan/pseuds/ES_Rowan
Summary: She sees him all around, ethereal and yet somehow still her constant anchor in the world.Strange Magic is a series of snippets and moments in time between Wanda and Vision, in no particular order.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Strange Magic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007952
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Our Love Is A Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvel or any of the characters.  
> I am using them purely for fun and creative purposes!
> 
> * * *
> 
> I would like to apologise for my outburst towards a certain person in my comments section in the last piece I posted here. If there was a way of having approached that situation privately, please know I would have done so; however AO3 do not have that feature and I had to do so publicly.  
> I am hoping that what I said goes some way to ending the behaviour I have been subjected to by said person; but if it does not, then I will need to delete this profile as well to stop it.
> 
> * * *

It is in the quiet, early hours that it hits her - the loss, the grief; the ghost of a familiar chuckle by her ear and the sharp pain in her chest that follows it when she spins to find nothing but the walls behind her.

She talks to him.

Constantly, she talks to him.

It still hurts when he doesn’t reply.

Of course, she’s not a stranger to grief - the things she’s lost far outweighs those she has managed to keep, but this one is the strongest; this is the one that tore half of her with it, leaving her hollow and in a near constant state of searching for something to fill that ever-widening hole.

Nothing does and so she is reduced to sleeplessness, restlessly shifting in bed or sitting up by the window and watching the night give way to morning.

Tonight, the guilt - survivors guilt, they told her it was, but it’s deeper than that, far deeper than words could really fully explain - keeps her awake.

She sees him, a silent figure in the shadows of the room, smiling in that strangely gentle way he’d always had, head tilted bird-like as, with a barely stifled sob, she moves towards him wanting just one last moment, one last embrace.

One last kiss.

He stops smiling, his face solemn as he reaches out to her; his hand so close that she swears she could touch it and pull him through, pull him out of wherever he is now and back to her, back to life.

He shakes his head, lips moving in a silent entreaty, her own hand stretched out, fingertips brushing his; heart thudding painfully when he fades away, leaving her alone.

It is always the same.

Their love is a ghost, but she can’t let go.

And yet she refuses to do anything other than reach out to him.

She doesn’t want him to think she’s forgotten him. 

She could _never_.


End file.
